


Burns So Good

by sanva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fast Food, Food, Food Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and her one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns So Good

A low moan filled the air, mumbled and low. She dropped her head back against the leather seat. It was chilly from the cold like the rest of the car. Pink lips hmmed in ecstasy pursing sharply as she enjoyed the prickling twist of pleasure that flowed throw her body.

A burning sensation filled her body spiraling out from her gut twisting into every hidden crevice of her very being. Sliding her fingers over her lips she let them dip into her mouth. Her pink saliva wet tongue twisted around them lips pursed and suckling as another wave of burning tingles spiraled through her.

Her free hand fumbled on the passenger seat, searching, wanting. Pale deft fingers prodded and glid over the leather as her eyes shot open. Her moan turned needy and flowed into a groan.

"Dammit," she cursed, sliding her fingers from her mouth. A sigh escaped her lips and was replaced by a glowering pout.

She turned the key in the ignition and started the car, pulling out of the parking place and into drive thru she stopped her car at a flickering display.

"Welcome to McDonalds—"

"French Fries. Five of the largest sizes." She glanced sideways at the passenger seat and the large pile of empty containers and wrappers that was spilling over onto the floor. French Fries—who knew something so innocent could be so addicting?

"Anything else?"

"Extra salt and ketchup. Lots of ketchup."

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> First of my Ramble fic prompts, this one I gave myself: Ruby and French Fries with salt. After that question arose at a con... I came to this conclusion of why she eats it. Plus, she said it was deep fried crack.


End file.
